Auslly & Amateurs
by CherriesAndGarlic
Summary: "I like Austin."/ "I like Ally." When romance bubbles, what happens to our favorite blonde and brunette? Can they admit their feelings, not only to each other, but to themselves as well? Based off of every leaked bit of Austin & Ally, this is what I think might happen in upcoming Auslly episodes.
1. Chapters & Choices

**A/N: Okay, I have literally watched every clip, every sneak peek, and every promo for ****_Chapters & Choices_**** AT LEAST twenty times. Based off of them, this is my idea of what will happen on the 24th. Hopefully you can envision this as the real episode!**

**I don't know if Lester and Penny are still married or not, but because divorce makes me sad I'm going to keep them together for the sake of this story. Also I think people are being really mean to Kira, so know that she will NOT be made out as the quote 'bad guy' of Austin & Ally in this story. It's not her fault her boyfriend likes someone else!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or any characters, places, brands etc that you recognize. I don't even own the plot because I took some parts of it from Disney. Don't sue me! **

**Remember, I'm new to Fanfiction and this is my first story (that's why it's called Auslly & Amateurs). So please, nothing mean in your reviews, just constructive criticism! Thanks!**

"Honestly Trish, paper _does_ cover rock," Dez complained as he and Trish marched into Sonic Boom.

"Pfft! Maybe in your world!" Trish snapped at the redhead. "But I think you're a cheater for making me think you were going to do scissors and _then_ doing paper!"

"It's not cheating! It's pure skill." Dez straightened his jacket with a faraway look on his face.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not _my_ fault that you-"

"Guys!" Ally said loudly from behind the counter, "it's just a game! You're making way too big of a deal out this."

"No we're not," Trish said. "I'm just fairly pointing out that Dez is a cheater, not to mention stupid!"

"Fine then!" Dez said. He turned to Ally with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Will you play with me?"

Ally sighed. "Sorry Dez. I have to work on something with Austin." She sighed again and picked up her book, starting to make her way up the stairs to the practice room. She stopped, turned, and sighed again before heading inside.

"What's with the sighing?" Dez said after she left.

"I'm not sure," Trish replied. "But I have a fairly good idea." She sat down on the piano seat. "Dez, has Austin said anything about Ally to you lately?"

"Yeah, he was telling me how much he likes her but that he doesn't want to hurt anybody's feelings, and he doesn't know if he should get with her or stay with Kira and-" Dez's eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth. "I mean…uh-"

"Really?" Trish exclaimed. "Because Ally likes him too!" She stood up. "We have to tell them."

"No," said Dez. "We should let them figure it out themselves. If they really do like each other, they'll see it soon."

"You're right. Come on, let's go see what they're up to!" The pair jumped up and raced to the practice room.

_•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

* * *

_"If you wanna run, I'll be your road," _Austin's fingers slid over the piano keys as he read lyrics out of Ally's book. "What's the next line?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the page.

_"If you want a friend,"_ Ally said carefully. She held the book up closer to his face.

"Right. Friend. I like that," Austin replied, nodding his head slightly. He looked back at the piano.

"You do?" Ally said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "You don't think we should use a _stronger_ word?" She knew it wasn't about the song anymore, but she couldn't let that on.

Austin shrugged. He looked nervous. "I dunno. Maybe." He shifted on the piano bench. "I just don't want to mess up our…song." He was about to say "_friendship_," but caught himself.

"Yeah, I'd hate to rush into a new song and change the great one we already have." Just then the door flew open and in skipped Trish and Dez.

"Hey guys!" Trish said cheerfully. "What's up!" She continued without waiting for an answer. "Anything new?"

"Nope, just writing a song," Ally said cautiously.

"So nothing's…changed?" Dez inquired.

"Well," Austin began, "we finished the third verse, but-"

"And would you say that some progress has been made and the two of you are moving in a positive direction?" Trish interrupted.

Ally bit her lip. "Trish, can I talk to you outside for a second?" She stood up and grabbed her best friend's hand, pulling her out and shutting the door.

As soon as the door swung closed Dez scurried over to Austin and plopped down on the piano bench. "Austin, we weren't really talking about the song, we were talking about you and Ally!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out," Austin replied. He sighed. "Look, it's complicated. I really like Ally, but I like Kira too. I just don't want to hurt anybody."

"I get you, buddy. It's screwed up," Dez said. "Look, think about it this way. You, Ally, and Kira are a pizza. You're the dough, the obvious part. You can't be a pizza without cheese, but you _can_ be a pizza without pepperoni. Which girl is which?"

Austin put his elbow on the piano and leaned his head on his hand. "I don't know, Dez. The thing is, I don't want Ally to know that I like her yet until I know for sure she likes me."

Dez was about to confirm the latter when he remembered his agreement with Trish. _If they really do like each other, they'll see it soon_.

"So would you say Ally is the cheese or the pepperoni?" he asked.

"The…the…" Austin said slowly, "…the cheese, I think."

Dez clapped his friend on the back. "Good decision man. Now go break up with Kira and tell Ally you love her!"

Step one of Operation Auslly: Officially Complete!

"No, I can't," Austin said. "If I break up with Kira, Ally will know I like someone else. She'll get all suspicious and she'll figure out it's her in no time."

"Riiiiiight," Dez said. "I get it."

Correction: step one of Operation Auslly is officially Work-In-Progress.

••••••••••

* * *

"Ally, we weren't really talking about the song, we were talking about you and Austin!" Trish said, equally excited.

"Really?" Ally said sarcastically. She wrung her hands. "Look, I know Austin likes me, but for all I know he still wants to be with Kira."

"Well, boo hoo, he's going to have to deal with this at some point," Trish replied.

"Well, I'm not sitting around waiting for him to decide who he wants to be with. My mom's coming home from Africa today and I want to focus on her."

"Good for you! Never wait on a guy! Actually, never wait on anybody. That's why I'm a terrible waitress."

Ally ignored her last statement. "I'm just going to forget about this whole Austin thing for now. Honestly I am _so_ over it."

Well, not honestly. That was a total lie.

Trish raised her eyebrows.

"Okay! I'm not over it! But what do you think they're talking about in there?"

Trish put her ear up to the door. "I dunno. It's really quiet."

"I dunno," Dez said to Austin, his ear pressed against the door, "it's really quiet."

••••••••

* * *

"Mr Dawson, your car is too small," Trish grumbled as Team Austin plus Lester piled into his outdated Ford.

She winked at Dez, who winked back. They both went into the car together and sat at one end, so that Austin and Ally would be forced to sit pressed against each other.

As Ally clambered in after Austin, she hit her head on the ceiling of the car. **(How many of you ever done that before? I know I have.)** She slipped and fell into her seat, and would've hit her head again if there hadn't been a strong shoulder in the way.

Austin's shoulder.

"Ow!" she squeaked, rubbing the back of her head. She realized what she was leaning against and quickly look up. But she hadn't counted on his face being as close to hers as it was.

They both sat frozen for a moment, Ally tilted back and on his chest, him leaning slightly downwards, lips only inches apart.* Austin wanted to kiss her so badly. She looked so pretty, her curls falling backwards and her face a mixture of surprise and pain. He gently pushed her upwards, helping her back into a sitting position.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm fine, thanks."

What the pair didn't see was the quiet high five their two best friends were exchanging.

•••••••••••

* * *

"_Mom_!" Ally squealed as Penny Dawson stepped out of the African Airlines** plane.

"Oh, sweetie!" Penny hugged her daughter tightly. "Look how much you've grown! You're nearly as tall as me!"

Ally blushed and let go of her mother just as her father came rushing towards her. "Lester!" Penny cried. She flung her arms around her husband's neck and they shared a long kiss. Ally couldn't help but picture Austin and herself that way.

She stepped back towards Trish, Dez and Austin. "She's just as I remembered her," Trish whispered to Ally. "Chatty, nice, and a replica of you."

Penny pulled away from Lester and stepped back to examine the rest of the group. "Oh Trish, it's so wonderful to see you again!" she said, giving the Latina a brief hug. She turned back and looked at Dez and Austin. "Hello," she said kindly, holding out her hand. "I'm Penny."

"I'm Dez!" Dez said happily, flashing Penny a huge grin as he enthusiastically grabbed her hand a shook it up and down. "I'm Ally's friend!"

Penny winced as she pulled her hand from the redhead's strong grip. "It's a pleasure, Dez," she said, flexing her fingers.

"And I'm Austin," Austin said. He was being shy about meeting Ally's mother. And Austin Moon was _never_ shy. "I'm Ally's…" He paused and glanced at Ally, unsure of what to call himself, "…friend, too."

"I've heard so much about you!" Penny said. "You should know that the only way I can calm Ally and Trish Gorilla down is by letting them listen to your album. I'm a huge fan!" She shook Austin's hand. "And of course I'm very proud of my Ally-gator."

Ally didn't mind Miss Suzy calling her that. In _kindergarten_. She was almost seventeen now and she could not have Austin know that her mother _still_ called her that.

"Anyway, to Sonic Boom we go!" Penny cheered as they filed back into the car and the engine rumbled to life.

•••••••••••

* * *

"So then, the gorilla says to the ape, 'What do you need to open the door?' And the gorilla goes, 'A mon_key_!' Get it? Get it?" Penny Dawson chattered away to nobody in particular they she lounged in the practice room at Sonic Boom.

Dez started to shake with laughter, receiving confused looks from Penny.

"Anyway," she continued, "Ally, would you sing me a song on the piano? I haven't heard you play for two years and I remember you were very, very good."

"She's more than just good," Austin said. "She's amazing!"

"Thanks Austin, but I'm not sure I can play," Ally told them.

"Aww, but we're your friends!" Trish whined.

"One song? Please? You performed on Halloween in front of everybody!"

"Yeah, but they all thought I was Taylor Swift." To her mother's even more confused look she added, "Long story. Besides, mom, what if I'm not as good as you think I am?"

"Alls, don't be silly," Austin said. "Here, we'll play together." He plopped himself down next to her on the piano bench and started to play. And Ally recognized the song as one of her own.

"_Sometimes, I get in my own way, I need someone to say, hey, what are you thinking,_" Austin sang.

"_Your words, they're always just in time, just like a perfect rhyme, like you're not even trying,_" Ally continued, placing her own fingers on the keys and playing along.

"_Like pieces of a puzzle, without each other, we're in_-"

"-_trouble, trouble_!" Ally sang a harmony.

"_Hey, I will always stay by your side forever, because we're better together…_"

They sang perfectly, their voices melting together into one.

"_Hey, there's no other way, we'll make it through whatever, cause we're better together_-***" On the word _together_, their hands overlapped on the piano and they stopped, both looking at their accidentally interlocked fingers.

"That was beautiful!" Penny breathed. "You two are very talented."

"Thanks Mom," Ally replied, her hand still touching Austin's. "I just wish I could do it in public."

"Ally, maybe you can," Austin said. "Maybe you should try it."

"It _is_ about time I got over my stage fright," Ally said thoughtfully.

"Well, we could use some entertainment at my book release party tomorrow," Penny said. "Any volunteers?"

"We'll perform a duet together!" Austin said excitedly, earning a "yes!" from Ally and a small thrill in the pit of his stomach as she threw her arms around him in a hug. He put his face in her hair and held her tightly.

They suddenly realized that they must look…well, obvious. Ally let go of him, but he was still holding on to her, so she started to hug him back again as he awkwardly pulled away. Finally they quickly separated.

"We'll leave you two alone to catch up," Trish said, standing. Austin and Dez followed her out the door.

"Honey, you don't know how wonderful it was to hear you play music again. I couldn't be more proud of you for saying you'll perform," Penny told her daughter as she made herself comfortable in her chair. "Now, I want chat. We haven't chatted in such a long time."

"What do you want me to say?" Ally asked.

"Tell me about your new boyfriend, for instance."

"Boyfriend? Mom, I'm not dating anyone."

"What about Austin? You look like a couple." Penny shared her daughter's love for romance and would happily play matchmaker whenever she could.

Ally sighed. There was another person who thought she and Austin should be together. That was officially everyone she'd ever met.

"Okay, I do like him and he likes me back, but I don't know if he still wants to be with his ex girlfriend. They only broke up yesterday and I know he still likes her too. We're just friends, mom."

"Pity," Penny sighed. She stood up and walked out of the practice room, leaving a confused and sad Ally behind.

••••••••••••

* * *

Austin nervously twiddled his thumbs as he sat in the food court to meet Kira. He had memorized what he would say:_ "Hey Kira, I thought about it and I want you to be my girlfriend!" _Yes, he felt bad about lying to her, but he felt even worse about lying—in a sense—to Ally. It was a fork in the road: he could lie to his best friend or he could break her heart. And he _really_ didn't want the latter to happen.

Kira joined him at his table soon after. "What is it you want to talk to me about?" she asked him.

"Well, I…" he began. _The script, Austin, the script!_ "I thought about it, Kira, and I really do want you to be my girlfriend again. You were the best one I've ever had. Hey, did you know blue is a great color on you?" he added, figuring an extra compliment or two couldn't hurt.

"Flattering, Austin, but I can't be your girlfriend again," she replied coolly. "I never know if you mean what you say, because tomorrow you'll tell me that blue is just okay on me."

"Come on!" Austin pleaded. "Give me one chance, Kira, please!"

She sighed in exasperation. "Fine. I'll think about it." Standing up, she slung her purse around her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow at the book release party, okay?"

He nodded, and as she rounded the corner he jumped up and did a fist pump. He was saved! For now anyway.

•••••••••••••••

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Trish asked Ally as they set up two microphones on the stage of Penny's book release party venue. "You look kind of like you're sweating."

"Am I nervous? What? Why would I be nervous? The worst thing that could happen is that I mess up and totally embarrass myself in front of everybody! No reason to be nervous at all! Ally Dawson is so _not_ nervous! Never going to happen!" Ally babbled anxiously.

"Yeah, there's the attitude," Trish patted her best friend's shoulder and left to check the stage lighting.

"I am _so_ nervous!" Ally admitted aloud to herself, burying her face in her hands.

"Nah, you'll be fine," a familiar voice said.

She looked up. "Hi Austin," she mumbled.

Austin smiled and drew her in for a hug. "Come on, Alls. Performing's easy. Just pretend it's just us two, in the practice room."

Ally shrugged. "I don't know why I said I'd perform. I just don't want to let my mom down. Or you."

"There's nothing to be afraid of Ally. You're amazing. You'll do great."

"Thanks Austin." She smiled. "Well, we've got half an hour. Let's do this!"

He grinned back at her. "There's my Ally," he said. She raised her eyebrows. "I mean, there's the Ally I know. Come on, let's go."

•••••••••••••••

* * *

"And now, we have a little surprise!" Penny announced through her microphone. "Our special guest Austin Moon will be performing a duet with my daughter Ally Dawson. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Austin and Ally!" The curtain drew upwards and Austin felt the familiar glow of the spotlight slap his face. He cast Ally a sideways glance to make sure she was okay.

"You can do it," he whispered. And with that he began to strum the guitar.

Ally clutched nervously at the microphone. Taking deep breaths, she listened for the soothing rhythm of Austin's guitar, her heart_ ba-bam, ba-bamming_ out of her chest, and started to sing.

_"When you're on your own, drowning alone, and you need a rope that can pull you in, someone will throw it,"_ she sang gingerly.

_"And when you're afraid that you're gonna break, and you need a way to feel strong again, someone will know it,"_ Austin continued smoothly.

Ally had never done anything so scary that felt so right. It was perfect. She sang loud, she let her music fly her out, and then she got so carried away that suddenly her face was half a foot from Austin's and the only thing between them was her microphone. That was when she started freaking out.

Austin was freaking out.

He was _this_ close to Ally and they were the center of attention. If they were going to kiss, he didn't want to kiss now. Not in front of her parents, their friends, and a dozen cameras that would make sure this was the headline of CheetahBeat**** or on Entertain Me Tonight***** tomorrow.

"You can come to me,****** yeah," Ally finished softly.

The audience rose to their feet in a roar of whistles and clapping. Austin grinned at her, grabbed her hand and pulled her off the stage.

"Oh!" Ally cried as he hugged her backstage. "I did it, I conquered my stage fright!"

"I always knew you could do it," he replied proudly, still holding on to her waist.

"I'm just glad you were up there with me! That was incredible, I feel like I can do anything!"

"I know I can do anything," Austin said softly, "as long as I'm with you."

They gazed into each other's eyes, leaning closer and closer, noses touching.

Austin closed the gap and sparks flew. Feelings gushed out of the kiss, of all the times she could've kissed him but didn't, all the times he should've kissed her but hadn't. And he had to admit that it was a perfect kiss.

••••••••••••••

* * *

Ally thought performing would be the best thing she'd do all day. She was wrong. Kissing Austin was better.

It was only a few seconds, but still. She kissed him, he kissed her, each of them had kissed the other! It was brilliant!

As they let go of each other, smiles spreading across their faces, she heard a light patter of footsteps. Looking around she saw Kira, grinning just as widely as she was. She hurried between her and Austin and said, "Austin, I thought about it and…yes, I'll be your girlfriend!" She flung her arms around Austin's neck, contentedly sighing.

Ally swore she heard her heart falling and shattering in to a million pieces. She gathered that Kira had no idea about the recent interaction between herself and Austin, who was looking at her with the most horrified look on his face. So she did the reasonable thing there was to do: she took off, a single lonely tear streaking down her face as she went.

••••••••••••••••

Austin watched her go, a sharp pain rising in his chest. He wanted to shake Kira off of him and run after her, but he didn't; the only thing he could do was stand there frozen in shock, thinking, _What have I __done?_

**A/N: Yeah. So I'm new to fanfiction and all, and this isn't my best work. But please keep on reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! I might continue this story as my version of Partners & Parachutes, Couples & Careers etc. Let me know what you thought if this and I just might!**

*** Think classic Disney pose.**

**** I don't know if this exists, but it probably does. If so I don't own it. I just like the whole AA theme we have going on here.**

***** ****_Better Together_**** from the Austin & Ally episode "Managers & Meatballs."**

****** Not mine.**

******* In "Crybabies & Cologne" this was the celebrity news channel they were watching. I don't own it.**

******** Yeah, so you're getting annoyed with my footnotes. Last one: ****_Come To Me_****, don't own it.**

**So, whatcha think? Should I continue?**

**~Mia**

_•o•o  
__•o•o  
__•o•o__•o•o__•o•o__•o•o__•o•o__•o•o__•o•o__•o•o__•o•o•o•  
__•o•o__•o•o__•o•o__•o•o__•o•o__•o•o__•o•o__•o•o__•o•o•o•_


	2. Partners & Parachutes

**A/N: I am in shock. I posted the first chapter of this right before I went to bed a couple nights ago and when I woke up there were 6 favorites, 9 follows, 7 reviews, and 324 views! Thanks to everyone who is reading this, you totally make my day. I dedicate this chapter to you guys! (So you're like, "Quit spazzing out over some reviews Mia!")**

**Okay. So in the chapter before this I had Austin ask Kira out again so Ally wouldn't be suspicious. Forget that. Pretend he asked her out because he likes her. This will make more sense. And also pretend Lester and Penny are split up. I'd like to keep it as close to the actual show as possible.**

**I just saw the promo for Partners & Parachutes (I can't believe we have to wait 10 more days!) and since all the reviews I got say I should continue, here it is: the C&G version of A&A P&P! (I thought it was kinda funny.)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not the characters, not the plot, not A&A. So let's all be friends here and not sue.**

* * *

A sad melody drifted through the open windows of the Sonic Boom practice room as Ally took out all her harsh feelings on the piano. It had been nearly a week since she and Austin had kissed, a week of not talking, a week of practice room doors locked by one to keep the other out. And Ally was still hurting inside.

A scrap of purple notebook paper slipped under the door. She and Trish had developed this system as a substitute for knocking so Ally would know it wasn't Austin at the door.

She nudged it open a crack and let Trish inside, quickly locking it again as she slipped in.

"Hey Ally," Trish said quietly. "How are you doing?"

Ally shrugged and kicked at a ball of paper she had been throwing at the trash can earlier.

Trish sighed exasperatedly. "Can't you two make up already? It's been a week, Ally, a week! And it's not just you and Austin this is affecting, it's me and Dez, too. You're tearing apart Team Austin!"

"I don't think there is a Team Austin anymore, Trish," Ally replied sadly. "If I don't write Austin's songs, he has nothing to sing, if he can't sing Dez can't make a video, if there's no video it will be harder for you to book his gigs. It's a loop."

Ally took out her songbook and started to doodle, but even that was hopeless. Every simple smiley face became a devil or had a frown. She put it back down and buried her face in her hands.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of," she moaned. "We've ruined it. Our partnership, our friendship, _everything_."

"Come on, that's not true," Trish soothed. Ally cast her a skeptic glance. "Okay, fine, it's totally true. But look on the bright side!"

"Which one? Cause there's so many to choose from," Ally replied sarcastically.

"Okay, fine, there is no bright side either, but think about it this way–"

"Trish, maybe you should stop trying to cheer me up," Ally cut her off. "It's not working."

"Okay, here's an idea: Let's go shopping! Shopping always makes you feel better," Trish said.

Ally rolled her eyes. "No Trish, shopping makes _you_ feel better, not me."

"Can we go anyway?"

"Fine. Maybe it'll take my mind off Austin for a while."

* * *

"I just don't know, Dez," Austin said as they strolled through the food court. "I mean, I've got a couple options: I can totally forget about liking Ally for now and we can go back to being just friends. Or–"

"You could break up with Kira, tell Ally you love her, and live happily ever after," Dez interrupted, still proudly sporting a purple Team Ally shirt. "It's a pretty easy decision, buddy."

"No it's not! Dez, you don't know what I'm going through right now. I have no partner, no songwriter, and as of now, no career. I _need_ Ally!" He sighed. "I really can't do it without her."

"Okay, so where does the hard decision part come in?" Dez said as he grabbed a free food sample from a tray.

Austin wrung his hands. "Let's just forget about the whole Ally thing for now and have some fun, okay?"

"Let's do it!"

* * *

"Trish, how many stores do you want to go to?" Ally complained as they came out of yet another shop. She was carrying eight shopping bags and none of them were hers.

"Okay, fine," Trish said. "That was the last one. Let's get something to eat." She hurried over to the nearest food stall, Ally trailing behind, and looked at the menu.

Ally set down the bags. "You take them, they're yours," she huffed at Trish, painting slightly. "I'll order."

"Okay, but watch out," Trish replied. "The guy behind the counter is _hot_, and I am talking _smoking_ here."

"Relax, I'll be fine," Ally rolled her eyes and turned around, took one look at the guy, and quickly turned back to Trish. "Oh my gosh, he is _hot_!"

_But not as hot as Austin,_ a romantic little voice in the back of her head giggled.

_Snap out of it Ally_! the louder voice of reality hissed.

She put down the bags and walked over to the food stall and told the hot guy what she wanted like it was the easiest thing in the world.

* * *

"Best ice cream ever!" Dez decided as his vanilla gelato dribbled down his chin and on to his Team Ally shirt. He grinned a goofy Dez grin and looked around the food court. "Hey look, there's Trish and Ally!" he said excitedly, pointing.

"Who's that guy Ally's talking to?" Austin said, narrowing his eyes at the cashier she was ordering from as he slowly gave his strawberry ice cream a lick.

"The cashier. _Duh_." Dez rolled his eyes. "And they call _me_ stupid."

"How do we know that for sure?" Austin asked him.

"Well, because Trish calls me that and my mom's always telling me to grow up–"

"Not that! How do you know he's just a cashier?" Austin squinted. "He looks like he's flirting with her."

"Seriously Austin, you're overreacting. Or maybe you need glasses, cause I just see a guy taking an order from a girl," Dez said. "Chill, buddy."

"I am not overreacting!" Austin denied. He gave his ice cream another lick. "I don't even care who Ally flirts with." Despite his nonchalant attitude, he still watched the two closely until Ally left the stall carrying two trays of food.

_Or do you care? _his heart whispered.

_Shut up,_ his mind shushed.

As he watched Ally, something stirred inside him. Something that didn't with Kira. Something that made him realize why he was on the fence.

His mind was telling him that it was wrong to date his best friend and music partner._ Kira, Kira, Kira,_ it hissed.

But his heart said something different. He was so focused on not hurting anyone that he had no time to listen to it until now: _Ally, Ally, Ally!_ it yelled, louder than his brain and louder than his doubts. And his heart knew just what to do.

He had made his decision.

* * *

Ally paced through the practice room, back and forth, back and forth, pondering her situation. "What should I do, Trish?" she wondered out loud.

"Ally, maybe you and Austin should just take a break from each other for a while," Trish said, barely looking up from the CheetahBeat she was reading.

"You mean stop being friends?" Ally said, a horrified look spreading on her face.

"No. Just stop thinking so much about each other." She flipped the page in her magazine. "Besides, now that you've conquered your stage fright, you want to focus more on _your_ career and less on Austin's, right?"

Ally shrugged. "That's true. It's not like my life revolves around Austin."

Trish raised her eyebrows.

Ally hurriedly continued. "What I mean is that it'll be nice to talk about just Ally, not Austin and Ally."

"Hey, look who's coming to Miami," Trish said, changing the subject without warning. "Megan Simms!"

"You mean that annoying ten-year-old reporter from CheetahBeat?" Ally said, bending down to examine the magazine. "Trish, if she's coming to Miami, she's–"

"–going to want to talk to you and Austin," Trish finished.

The two girls stared at each other in worry for a minute, turning away when their was a soft knock on the door. Trish opened it a crack.

"Trish?" Penny Dawson asked. "Is Ally with you? There's someone here to see her."

"Is that someone by any chance–"

Trish blinked as a sudden flash of light erupted in her face. There, in a blur of sequins and neon, stood Megan Simms, camera in hand.

"Trish!" she grinned. "It is _so_ great to see you! You look totes adorbes!"

"Thanks, Megan. Listen, Ally's a little busy right now, so if you could come back later–" Trish began.

"Ally?" This seemed to be the only word Megan had heard. She pushed past Trish and into the practice room. "Ally!"

The reporter ran over and squished Ally in a bone-crushing hug. "It is awesome to see you again!" she gushed. "Can I do an interview with you guys?"

"Well, Megan, I'm not sure that's–"

"Great! I want to talk about Austin and Ally!" She whipped out a hot pink notepad. "Okay. Your duet was totes amaze and you and Austin looked _so_ cute together! What can you say about it?"

Her purple pen hovered above the notepad as she waited for Ally's reply.

"You know what, Megan?" Ally said cautiously, "Right now really isn't the best time for this interview. We'll talk tomorrow, okay? Bye!" She jumped up and ran out the room.

"You can always interview me, you know," Trish suggested, hoping for her own shot at fame.

Megan looked her up and down. "Nah, I'm good," she said. "Come on, let's go hang!"

"That's not what I meant–" Trish began, but the reporter had already grabbed her hand and was dragging her out the door.

* * *

"Hey Austin," Kira said as she joined him in the food court. "What did you want to talk about this time?"

Austin bit his lip. He was as nervous as he could get. "Listen, Kira…" he began carefully, "you're a great girl and I love hanging out with you, but…I think we should be free to see other people."

There. He said it. Easy.

"Is this about Ally?" Kira asked.

Oh. Not easy.

"Well…me and Ally are…I guess you could say that, but–" he began.

"It's cool, Austin. Personally I think you and Ally make a great couple." She smiled. "I won't get in your way."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

He gave her a hug. "Thanks for understanding, Kira. I'm sorry I've been so difficult."

"No worries. Good luck with Ally!" She hugged him again and headed off.

Austin sighed in relief. That went much smoother than he thought! The next step: making it up to Ally. But how to do that?

He grinned to himself and left to talk to Dez about it.

* * *

Megan Simms wandered through the mall, her little ears pricked for juicy conversations. She had left her Latina friend at a shoe sale, but she actually preferred exploring on her own; more time to think and listen in peace.

As she stepped into the food court, she saw something that sparked her reporter instincts: her new celebrity friend Austin Moon, hugging a pretty girl that most certainly wasn't Ally.

She whipped out her camera. "Austin!" she called, but he didn't hear her. "Can you say _'exclusive'?" _she muttered to herself. Oh well. A good shot or two of her new happy couple would do as well.

Her camera snapped picture after picture. Pulling out her notepad and pen, she began her article with a catchy headline: _"Austin's New Girlfriend!"_

Well. People did love a celebrity romance, didn't they?

* * *

A week later, Ally was leaning on the counter of Sonic Boom, scribbling away at her songbook. Her father was at a harmonica convention and her mother was doing an interview about her new book, and shoppers were minimal this time of day. She had the store to herself; but not for long.

A blast of cold air slammed into the shop as the door swung open. She looked up from her book, only to wish that she could look back down again.

"Hi Austin," she mumbled. She acted like she didn't care about him kissing her while asking someone else out, like she didn't care about his girlfriend, like she wasn't angry with him and hurting inside at all. Like the smile she had plastered on her face was completely real.

"Hey." He twiddled his thumbs and they stood in silence for a moment. He sighed. "Look, Ally, I really need to talk to you," he said finally.

"Oh, do you now?" she said sweetly, trying to mask the hurt she was feeling.

"Ally, I'm sorry, okay? I know I messed up. I just want everything to be the way it was again," he said sincerely.

"Me too." Ally smiled, for real this time. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." He hugged her back. "And you know what else? Kira's completely out of the picture."

Although she tried to hide it, Ally's smile grew even bigger. "You broke up with her? Why?"

"Because…because there's something I need to ask you—I mean, would you maybe–" His words were cut off by a very loud, very annoyed Trish stomping into the store with the latest edition of CheetahBeat.

"Seriously?" she fumed, holding up the magazine. _"Austin's New Girlfriend?"_

_"What?"_ Austin squeaked. Ally covered her gaping mouth with her hand. On the cover was a picture of Austin and Kira, tight in an embrace.

"What—how—but we were breaking up and—how did they get this?" he spluttered. He turned to Ally. "It's not what you think it is Ally, we had just broken up and we were agreeing to be friends. Megan must have taken a picture of us!"

"But how did she get a chance to take it? Wasn't she with you?" Ally asked Trish, who was squirming and looking in the other direction.

"Well, I might've…left her on her own for a little bit to…look at some…books at…the library," she lied lamely.

"You were at that shoe sale, weren't you?"

"Yeah. You got me."

Austin groaned. "Great. Now everyone's going to think Kira and me are together."

"Are you sure this is what you say it is?" Ally said skeptically, examining the CheetahBeat cover. "It doesn't look like you're broken up to me."

"Ally, please believe me!" Austin pleaded. "You can ask Kira, she'll tell you that it's truth. He made big puppy dog eyes at her and she couldn't say no to those.

"Well–" she began, but she was cut off by Dez, running into the store holding his own CheetahBeat. "Austin!" he said worriedly, "You and Kira are on the cover of CheetahBeat!"

"I know, we saw," Austin said.

Trish whipped out her myTab and looked up the article on the CheetahBeat website. "Look at the comments some people are leaving!" she said. _"'BOO! Austin and Ally should be together!' 'What happened to Ally?' 'Kira's ruining Auslly!'"_

"What's Auslly?" Austin asked.

"It's your couple name. Get it? _Aus_tin and A_lly_?" Dez explained.

"We know because we made it up," Trish added smugly.

The door was pushed open by a tall, black man who happened to be the head of Austin's record label and his ex-girlfriend's father: Jimmy Starr.

"Jimmy!" they chorused.

"There's my favorite group of teens!" he said.

"Aww! We're your favorites?" Dez grinned.

"Anyway," Jimmy continued, "I just wanted to thank you, Austin, for being such a great boyfriend to my Kira and supporting her through all these rumors."

"What…rumors?" Austin asked nervously.

"You know, the ones about you and Kira breaking up," Jimmy replied breezily. "Haven't you heard those?"

Ally's eyes widened and her heart plummeted to the floor. "Mr. Starr, I'm not sure you understand–"

"It's fine, Ally," he said. He clapped Austin on the back. "Well, I'll see you kids later. Good luck with Kira!" He grinned and left the store.

As soon as he was out of sight, Austin turned around and looked at his friends with an _What am I going to do?_ expression on his face. "How did we get in this mess?" he moaned. At the sight Ally's heartbroken face, he rushed over to her. "Ally, I'm so sorry, I know you must hate me right now."

"It's fine," she said quietly. "I don't hate you." She picked up her book and walked off the the practice room.

"That was weird," Dez said. "Is she okay?"

Austin's face said enough.

* * *

"Austin!" Dez shouted. "Earth to Austin, can you hear me?"

"What?" Austin blinked.

"That's like the fifth time you've spaced out on me today," Dez said as he Austin headed into the locker area of Marino High.

"I'm sorry," Austin replied. "I just can't stop thinking about Ally." He pulled open his locker and stuffed some books inside.

"Why don't you just ask her out already?" Dez asked.

"It's not that easy," he said.

"Sure it is. She's right over there with Trish. Now go!" Dez gave him a little push in Ally's direction.

Austin nervously stumbled over to her. "Hey, Ally," he said, a smile plastered on his face. "So, listen…I was wondering if…you maybe want to go…um…" he stuttered, spotted a pencil on the bench next to them, and held it up. "If you want to go sharpen this pencil for me," he finished, quickly putting it on her hand.

She looked at him strangely, then laughed. "Austin, you're almost seventeen. You can sharpen your own pencil." She handed it back to him.

"Right…I'll go do that," he replied. He quickly shuffled back over to Dez.

"I chickened," he informed him, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I saw," Dez replied. They say down. "I just don't get it, Austin. You're always able to tell any girl how you feel about her. Why is Ally any different?"

"Because Ally is my music partner and best friend," Austin replied. "What if she says no? She'll know I like her and it'll be all awkward between us."

"I hate break it you, but you're not exactly subtle about liking her."

"What? That's not–"

"And in case you haven't noticed, it's already really awkward between you. So in the long run, what have you got to lose?"

"I know," Austin sighed. "I just feel bad about breaking her heart. I want to make it up to her first." He stood up. "I'll get her gift!"

"Like what?" Dez said, standing up too.

"Flowers."

"You already got her those."

"A necklace."

"You got her that too." Dez sighed in exasperation. "You've got to think _bigger,_ Austin. Get her something she's never been given before."

"I'll get her a piano she can play at her first concert!" he exclaimed.

"Even bigger!" Dez pushed.

A smile slowly spread across Austin's face as an idea wormed into his head. "I know what I'll do," he said quietly.

* * *

"He was going to ask you out, Ally, I know it!" Trish said excitedly as Ally started to close up Sonic Boom. "Did you see how nervous he was? He just freaked!"

"I really don't think that's what he was planning to do," Ally replied. "I mean, Austin doesn't really get nervous around girls. If he wanted to ask me out, he would've done it by now." Despite her honest words, her heart was really hoping that everything she had just said wasn't true.

"Come on Ally, think about it!" Trish insisted. "He started liking you, then he broke up with Kira, and now he asked if you would go sharpen his pencil. It all fits!"

"The pencil thing doesn't really," Ally pointed out.

"Speaking of Austin," Trish said, looking over at the door Ally was about to lock, "look who's coming."

Austin was running around the corner. He pushed open the door, slightly out of breath, and said, "Ally…could you guys come to the food court for a sec? I've got a surprise for you."

"For…me?" Ally repeated. She shrugged to herself. _How bad can it be?_ "Well, I do like surprises." She followed Austin out the door, a grinning Trish trailing behind.

* * *

"Okay," Austin said as he and Ally neared the food court. "Now close your eyes." Ally did as she was told.

He put his hands on her shoulders, feeling a little swoop as he touched her, and carefully steered her over to his surprise: he had decorated a small table with a cake and some candles. Dez and Trish stood close by, both shaking with excitement.

"What's he going to do?" Trish whispered to Dez.

"He made me order a parachute so he can let the piano he bought Ally fall from the sky," Dez replied.

_"Shush!"_ she hissed. "Ally's going to hear!"

"Okay," Austin said to Ally. "Now open your eyes!"

"You got me a…cake? With my face on it?" Ally said, blinking.

"Not just a cake." Austin took both of her hands in his. "Ally, I feel really bad about the whole…me and you thing, and I want to make it up to you." He took a deep breath, listening for the buzz of the helicopter that would drop off his piano. "I can't wait to be in the front row of your first concert when you're playing _this_!"

As the helicopter finally flew overhead, he pointed up to it. The piano slowly started to fall.

"What _is_ that?" Ally asked staring upwards.

"Dez, the parachute's not open!" Austin whispered frantically. Dez and Trish's eyes both widened as they realized the mistake. They started to back away from the falling figure. Ally, still clueless, squinted at the piano.

"Austin, is that a–" she began.

"MOVE!" Austin yelled. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away just as the piano hit the ground. Ally screamed.

With an earsplitting clank, the piano smashed into a hundred pieces. Splinters of wood flew in all directions, polished black and white keys scattering all over the ground, a piano leg skidding a few yards away. Dust rose from the rubble as the four slowly approached it.

"Austin, you got me a piano?" Ally breathed. "I mean, you _tried_ to get me piano?"

"Surprise," he replied meekly.

"That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me," Ally said. She threw her arms around his neck and let him hold her tight.

"Ally," he said softly as they pulled apart, arms still around each other, "I need to ask you something. Will you…" He took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?"

"Me…go out with…you?" she repeated.

He nodded.

"Yes," she exclaimed, "yes yes _yes_!"

When she put her lips to his, he wasn't afraid to kiss her back. He pulled her close, keeping her in his arms as they parted.

Dez, Trish, and the small crowd that had gathered at the crash of the piano all started to clap. Austin saw Kira, clapping nearly as loud as Dez and Trish. She winked.

Suddenly, Jimmy Starr materialized out of nowhere. "Austin," he said, "Kira told me what happened and I want you to know I fully support Auslly."

"Does everyone know about Auslly _except_ us?" Ally laughed.

"Apparently they do," Trish said.

There was not a single frown that night.

* * *

"I'm so happy for Austin and Ally," Penny told Lester as they strolled through the food court. "They remind me of us when we were younger."

"Yeah," Lester replied. "Tall, lively, and full of love."

"Ally's not tall," Penny said.

"I know. I was talking about Austin."

They laughed, and for a moment it really was as if they were together again.

* * *

**So! **

**Should I do the next episode and call it a day? Or do you want me to stop right now because you hate me and my writing? Let me know, because that's what that little review button down there is for!**

**~Mia**

Sent from my iP?d


	3. Freaky Friday & Fiction

**So, I know nothing about Freaky Friday & Fiction; I've seen a seven-second promo and read a one-sentence spoiler, so this will be WAY off. I'm making it have lots of Auslly cause we all love that :)**

**Anyway, here it is. And if it sucks, let me know, cause its like two in the morning right now but I really wanted to finish it for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill: any names, places, brands, songs etc that you recognize aren't mine.**

* * *

•Ally•

* * *

"Guess who got a job at Annie's Antiques!"

Ally buried her face in her hands. "Hey Trish," she sighed. "So this is, what, your fifth job in the last week?"

"Hey, all my other jobs were really boring!" Trish protested. "Besides, I really love this uniform! Isn't purple a great color on me?" She struck a dramatic Hollywood pose, with one hand on her hip and the other in her hair.

"Yeah, s-s-sure," Ally replied, stifling a yawn. She rubbed her eyes and pushed a lock of messy, untamed hair our of her face.

"You seem really tired," Trish said. She walked over to her best friend, who had dropped her head on the counter of Sonic Boom. "What happened?"

"_Austin_ happened," Ally replied, looking up. "I was up all night working on a song for him. Ever since we started dating, I just haven't had as much time to work on music." She yawned again.

A whiff of sweet Miami air breezed through the store as Austin and Dez entered, Dez holding an ice cream cone piled high with pink gelato, something orange, and…Ally squinted. Was that a slice of cucumber?

"Hey guys!" he said happily. "Trish, didn't you get fired from that ice cream place a couple days ago?"

"Yeah," Trish replied. "Why?"

"Did you know they have really good berry-cucumber sorbet there? It's best with the cauliflower sprinkles." So it _was_ cucumber.

"Anyway," Austin said, putting an arm around his girlfriend's waist, "How's my Ally-cat?"

"Ally-cat wants to know if you have a pillow. Or better yet, a bed. Does her loving boyfriend have some of those?" Ally replied, booping Austin's nose.

"I think all Ally-cat wants is a nap," he laughed, ruffling her hair and pulling her close. A slight tingle jolted up her spine at his light touch. It had been nearly a month since they started dating, but he could still get her every time. She loved that about him.

"Enough with the mushy-gushiness," Trish interrupted her thoughts. "Dez, first of all: Eew! And second: They don't even sell all that there!"

"Uh, _yeah_ they do," Dez replied. "It's actually really weird! A couple days ago I went to that antique store you're working at…"

* * *

•Flashback•

* * *

"Ick, this is like the most boring store in the whole mall," Trish complained as she followed her friends into Annie's Antiques. "I am _so_ never getting a job here."

The inside of the store was surprisingly clean; the shelves, floor, and most of the items were dust-free. As Dez wandered off, Ally slowly strolled through the place, arm interlinked with Austin's, taking in all the beautiful antiques around her. She couldn't help it: Ally Dawson was a sucker for pretty old things.

"OOH!" They both jumped at Trish's squeal. "Sparkles!"

Ally let go of Austin and hurried over to Trish, who was bending over a large table piled high with glittering jewelry. She was admiring a pair of large gold earrings covered in sparkling purple gems. "I am so getting these!" she gushed, holding them up to her ear and peeking into an old mirror.

Ally's eyes skimmed the jewelry table, but nothing really seemed to be her style. She started to turn away, but as she did, there was something that caught her eye: on the corner of the table lay a lovely necklace, one that she had to try on.

It was a thin, delicate silver chain, supporting a single gold pearl. She started to pick it up, but someone put a strong hand on her arm.

"Let me," Austin said softly. He gently fastened it around her neck and turned her towards the mirror. "It's beautiful on you."

"And expensive," Ally added, noticing the price tag.

"Then it's yours," he replied. As she opened her mouth to protest, he added, "If I can afford to buy a piano and parachute it out of a helicopter, I think can buy my beautiful girlfriend a beautiful necklace." He had barely glanced at the price tag; it couldn't be _that_ bad, right?

"Aww," Ally smiled. "That's so sweet of you!" She turned around and hugged him. As they drew apart, Ally looked around. "Where did Dez go?" she said.

Trish whipped around. "We lost Dez?"

"Well, we have to—"

"What do you mean, we lost Dez? We can't have lost Dez! We have to go find Dez!" she cried. She took a deep breath. "Okay, where's the last place we saw him?"

"Chill, Trish," Austin laughed. "He's right over there."

Dez was sitting behind a shelf with a large metal object in his lap, his fingers clicking away at the keys: an antique typewriter. He looked up as his friends approached him.

"Oh hey guys," he said. "Look what I found!" He proudly held up his typewriter the way a mother holds her newborn baby. "It's on sale. I'm totally getting it!"

"Dez," Austin said, "have you ever heard of laptops?"

"Yeah, they're these thin, portable, handy-dandy little things everyone except you uses these days," Trish added.

"Guys, stop making fun of Dez's typewriter. I think it's great that he wants to dabble in antiques," Ally defended. "Besides, they're very useful! No printer required!"

"Yes, but you do need a bottle of wite-out*," Trish fairly added.

"I'm with Ally," Austin said, putting his arm around her. "Dez, you should buy it."

"You don't have an opinion anymore these days," Trish scoffed at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Ally, you're having a negative effect on this guy."

Ally shot her a look that clearly stated, _Shut up about my boyfriend! _

"Well, we should go pay," Austin said. "Ally, give me the necklace, I'll go give that lady my dad's credit card."

They all looked over at the lady behind the counter, who looked even more antique than Dez's typewriter. "If she's ever heard of those," Austin added, unfastening the chain from around Ally's neck. "Come on Dez."

As the two boys headed in the other direction, Trish looked at Ally with a crazed look in her eyes and just smiled.

"What?" Ally asked. "Stop looking at me weird." Trish kept smiling like a madman. Ally slowly waved her hand in front of her friends face. "Trish! Talk to me!"

"I'm sorry!" she burst into a fit of giggles. "You two are just so _cute_ together!" She put her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

Ally rolled her eyes, but a smile drew to her lips nonetheless. "Trish, you're a hopeless romantic, you know that?"

"Yup. But not any more hopeless than you."

"At least I'm dating someone! You can keep a job for longer than you've ever had a boyfriend. And that's saying something!"

"Hey, I dated Roger for a day and a half."

"And the longest you've ever kept a job is three days. What happened to Roger anyway?"

"I found out he moved to Australia like two days ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Trish."

"Nah. I never really liked him," she said. "Besides, I don't need one person to be tethered to forever. I like to tether myself to a different one every night."

Ally rolled her eyes.

* * *

•Austin•

* * *

"See? Isn't she great?" Austin said happily to Dez as they walked. He fiddled with the clasp on the necklace, loving the great feeling Ally gave him. "I mean, she just _gets_ me, you know? Girls don't usually understand Austin Moon, but Ally does. She's _special_."

"Mm-hmm," Dez replied blankly, not listening to a word his best friend was saying.

"And anyway, it's just so awesome that she lets me spoil her. Most girls are like, 'Aw, no thanks, Austin,' but she just lets me buy stuff for her," Austin continued.

"Right."

"And she doesn't call me annoying stuff like 'cupcake' and 'sweetie.' She just calls me Austin. I love that!"

"Okay."

"Plus, she's got this really cool way of-"

"Austin!" Dez said. "Ally's special, you're in love, I get it!"

Austin grinned and clapped his friend on the back as they approached the counter. He swore that he heard the old lady's bones creaking as she looked up from the ancient book she was reading.

"Why hello," she croaked. "How may I help you?"

"We'd like to buy these," Dez said, putting his typewriter and the necklace on the counter. "How much are they?"

"Well, this typewriter here is thirty dollars," the woman said, checking the price tag. "And this necklace is…two hundred."

"WHAT?!" Austin yelled.

"I said, two hundred dollars. Honey, I'd think your hearing would be better than mine."

Austin took a deep breath. "That's fine," he said quietly, shakily handing over his father's credit card. God, his dad was going to kill him when he got home.

"I'm so glad you're buying these," she said happily, counting out change. "No one seems to buy anything anymore here. I can't imagine why." She handed Austin his change.

"I can," Dez said. Austin nudged him in the ribs. "—can understand why people love typewriters so much! I mean, look at this beauty!" he said quickly.

The lady laughed. "Yes, she certainly is a nice one, isn't she?" She gave the typewriter an affectionate pat before looking him right in the eye. "My dear boy," she said in a deathly quiet voice, "there's only one other thing I can tell you about this typewriter: Be careful what you wish for."

Dez gave her a frightened nod. "Well, see ya," he said quickly, grabbing Austin's wrist and dragging him out the door. "But Ally's still—" he started to protest.

"She's coming," Dez assured him. "_Paranoid_," he added under his breath, shaking his head at his friend.

* * *

•Flashback over• •Ally•

* * *

"Austin!" Ally yelled.

"What?" he called back.

"Don't put things in the tuba! Remember when Dez put his sandwich in there? And you _ate_ it?"

"Hey, it was a good sandwich!"

He smiled coyly at her, admiring the way her hair moved when she shook her head. Putting his arms around her waist from behind, he whispered in her ear. "How about that kiss you promised?" he breathed.

He felt her shiver as he did so, but she shook it off and stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't promise you any kiss and I am certainly not kissing you until you take whatever you put in the tuba out!" she said. "Now scoot, I have to put these away." She started to organize a pile of empty CD cases.

"That's weird," Dez said loudly. He and Trish sat in the two arm chairs of Sonic Boom, Dez with his typewriter in his lap (he had named it "Typey"), and Trish filing her nails. "What's weird?" Trish asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's just that I typed "Ally started to organize CDs" and then that's what she did," Dez said.

"Don't care," Trish said.

Dez was going to use the typewriter to write a story for a contest; he was only just starting it and was typing like a maniac. The _click click click_ of the keys ran through Ally's head in a constant rhythm that had been going on all day.

"Cool! A magic typewriter!" Austin said, sliding in next to Dez. "Ally, check this out!"

"There's no such thing as a magic typewriter," Ally scoffed from the counter.

"Sure there is, Dez has one!" Austin replied. "Prove it's magic to her, buddy. Make something else happen!"

"Okay," Dez said. _"A fat lady with holding a giant candy cane walked into the room."_

The second he put a period at the end of his sentence, the door swung open and, sure enough, a large woman leaning on a red-and-white-striped cane hobbled into the store. She looked around with a confused expression, as of trying to remember why she was there. Then she shrugged to herself and left the store again.

"That was just a coincidence," Ally said, her confidence faltering slightly. "That thing's still not magic."

"Yeah," Trish agreed. "A fat woman with a candy cane can come into a store any time of day. If your typewriter is so magic, make something else happen!"

"Sure thing," Dez replied. _"A Hawaiian monkey playing a pink banjo appeared from behind the counter."_

A complicated string of notes erupted from behind them as a small monkey in a Hawaiian shirt popped up out of no where. Ally whipped around. "How did _he_ get here?"

"We told you, it's magic!" Austin said.

"Well, I still don't believe you," Ally said stubbornly. "There is no way some typewriter could make _that_ happen."

_"Everything in Sonic Boom turned blue!" _Dez typed.

Within seconds of typing the sentence, there was a blinding flash of light. Ally blinked in surprise. Then she screamed.

"I'M BLUE!" Trish wailed. "Help me! Someone please!"

"Okay, okay!" Dez cried, quickly typing something on his now-blue typewriter. There was another flash as everything turned back to normal. Ally sighed in relief.

"Say it," Austin taunted. "Say it, Ally."

"Dez has a magic typewriter," she admitted. She was scared. Her friends didn't see it, but _she_ did: If this typewriter fell into the wrong hands…terrible things would happen.

* * *

•Austin•

* * *

"Hey Als," Austin said as he walked into Sonic Boom. "How's my favorite girlfriend?" He put his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"She's good," Ally replied. "The question is, how's my favorite boyfriend?"

Austin laughed and was about to reply when Dez and Trish ran into the store, both full-out screaming.

"SHE'S GONE!" Dez cried. "Typey's gone!"

"We've looked everywhere!" Trish added. "The store, the practice room, the food court, that one place in the mall that sells really cute shoes—"

"But we can't find her!" Dez wailed. "She's disappeared!"

"Okay," Austin said. "Calm down. I'm sure we'll find it—her."

"All we have to do is retrace your steps," Ally said. "Let's think. Where's the last place you saw her?"

"I put her in the practice room yesterday afternoon after I turned the store back to its normal colors," Dez said, sniffling. "I haven't seen her since."

"But we looked in the practice room," Trish said. "It wasn't there."

"Someone stole it," Austin said suddenly. "Ally, did you let anyone besides us in the practice room?"

"Well," Ally said. "I might've…kind of…let Mindy up there." She turned a fierce shade of red.

_"Mindy MacHillins?"_ Trish said in disbelief. Ally nodded.

"Ally!" the other three cried.

"I'm sorry! She asked where Dezzycakes was I told her you were up there working on something. You know how bad I am at saying no!"

"And that's when I went to the bathroom," Dez recalled.

"It fits," Ally said. "Mindy took Dez's typewriter!"

"We have to find her and get it back," Austin said. "She doesn't know it's a magic typewriter, so we should be okay."

"Um, guys?" Trish said suddenly. She gestured to Dez, who was staring at his hands. Curled, yellowing fingernails as long as his forearms were quickly shooting up out of his fingers. Dez started to scream.

"I think she knows!" Trish yelled over the racket Dez was making.

"This is bad. This is really really bad!" Ally said. She started pacing and chewing her hair. "What if she uses it to do something really bad? What of she tries to make our lives miserable? What if she—GAGH!"

She spit her hair out into her hand. It was purple. Bright purple. Her friends were staring at her with wide eyes.

"Austin Moon!" a voice shrieked from the back of the store. Austin whipped around. A small girl with pigtails ran towards him. "Oh my god, it's really you!" she squealed. "I'm a huge fan! I can sing all the songs on your album! Can you dance for me? Please?"

"Yeah, sure," Austin said. He grinned at her and started to do some of his favorite moves, but quickly stopped. Something was wrong. He didn't know what he was doing, but it certainly wasn't dancing.

The little girl stared at him with a disgusted look on her face and ran off. "Guys?" he said gingerly. "I can't dance anymore!"

That was when Trish fell on her butt. "My shoes!" she cried. The heel had broken clean off of her stilettos, leaving her very unbalanced.

"My nails!" Dez cried.

"My dancing!" Austin moaned.

"My hair!" Ally shrieked.

"Um, Ally?" Trish said suddenly. "Why do you sound like Trish?"

"What?" Dez said. "What do you mean I sound like you?"

"Like me?" Trish said. "Oh no, like Trish."

"You are Trish," Austin said.

"No I'm not," she replied. "I'm Austin."

"Um, Austin?" Dez said. "Why do you sound like Dez?"

"Why do you sound like Ally?" Trish said.

"Trish, why do you sound like Austin?" Ally said.

"Why do you sound like Trish?"

"Guys?" Dez said. "I think we just switched bodies!"

They all looked at each other. Then they screamed for a full minute. "Guess who's trapped in Ally's body!" Trish-Ally said, trying to lighten the mood.

Ally-Dez took a deep breath. "Okay. What are we going to do?"

"I guess we have to wait for Mindy to change us back again," Austin-Trish said.

"But that could be forever—oh, hey Dad." Ally-Dez walked over to Lester, who was just entering the store, and gave him a hug. "Love you."

Lester took one look at her, screamed, and ran back outside. "Oops," she said.

"I guess we'll have to find Mindy," Dez-Austin said sadly. "And there's only one place to look for her."

* * *

The four of them breezed into the Melody Diner. It was fairly empty except for a few customers, a couple bored-looking waiters and waitresses, and a very large girl behind the counter. She was clicking away at a typewriter: That was Dez's typewriter all right, and that was also for sure Mindy. So their suspicions were correct.

They saw her eyes widen as she spotted them and quickly hid the typewriter from sight. "Hello, and welcome to the Melody Diner!" she chirped. "How may I help you?"

"Save it, Mindy," Trish-Ally snarled. "We know you took our typewriter and we know you're using it to make our lives miserable. We just want you to change us back."

A hundred different emotions flickered across Mindy's eyes as her brain debated what to do. "Is she seriously going to deny it?" Ally-Dez whispered to Austin-Trish. "I hope not," he replied.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Mindy sighed. "Yes, I did take it," she mumbled. "But it's only because my Dezzy-Roo won't go out with me!" she added quickly to their angry faces.

"But why are you picking on me and Austin and Ally?" Trish-Ally asked. "Can't you just annoy Dez and be done with it?"

"Yeah, what did we do?" Ally-Dez said.

"You guys are so cool and popular," Mindy growled. "Everybody loves you, but I'm just the fat loser in the back of the room." Droplets of spit arced from her mouth as she spoke. "And I just wanted to be _better_ than you all for once."

"Oh Mindy," Ally-Dez said quietly. "She put her arm around the large girl's shoulder. "I never knew it was like that for you. I'm sorry."

"Can you please just change us back?" Austin-Trish pleaded. "These clothes are really scratchy. I don't know how you wear these, Trish."

Mindy sighed. "Okay," she said finally. "I'll do it." She hit a couple keys on the typewriter. A feeling of electricity coursed through their bodies, a flash of bright light, and—

"Phew!" Dez said, brushing off his brightly colored pants. "Thanks Mindy. Come on guys."

"Dez!" Austin called as the redhead started to leave the store. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh!" He turned, snatched up the typewriter, and ran back out of the diner.

"I'm glad all that's over," Ally said, pecking Austin on the lips. "Thanks Mindy." She and Austin left the diner, hand-in-hand. As Trish began to follow, she hissed something in Mindy's ear: "Stay away from Dez. Or you'll regret it." Then she skipped off.

Yes, a strange day it had been.

* * *

**So yeah. This one's REALLY bad, and it was hard to write. Ah well. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**I'm sorry it took me while to get this up. My account wasn't letting me post anything, so I just let it be for a couple of days and now it works fine again. I'm really sincerely sorry for the delay.**

**Remember: REVIEW! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

***Not mine.**

**I'm out.**

**~Mia**


End file.
